Many electronic devices include circuitry composed of a number of discrete electronic parts connected by electrically conductive paths. As electronic devices have become more compact and durable, many electronic circuits have become increasingly composed of a plurality of surface mounted parts. For example, some electric devices may include a backlight for a display comprised of a large number surface mounted light emitting diodes distributed evenly upon a surface. In some examples, surface mounted parts may require particular orientation, position, or alignment in order to function properly.
Traditional techniques for orienting surface mounted parts during the manufacture of electronic device circuitry may include the use of one or more automated placement machines (e.g., pick and place robotics). Typically, an automated placement machine may require individual components to be supplied to the machine via a tape or paper feed, each component positioned along the feed in a particular orientation and separated some distance from the next component.
Alternate techniques arrange individual components in a tray accessible by the placement machine. In further examples, the automated placement machine may use optical sensors to detect one or more alignment fiducials on individual electronic components in order to appropriately orient the component before placement.
However, automated placement machines and the associated tape feeds, components trays, and alignment fiducials may increase production complexity and cost. For example, tape feeds and trays may require frequent replenishment that may require monitoring and periodic stoppage of at least a portion of the production line. In other cases, surface mount components of small size may not be large enough to include alignment fiducials of a size sufficient to be detected by optical sensors. These among other limitations may be especially problematic for small form factor electronic devices.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for methods for orienting and aligning discrete parts.